The Prototyped Spectre
by Aeinn
Summary: Going into rewrite. Please read why on my main profile to see details.
1. Chapter 1

There, standing in the midst of all the chaos of this infected city, was the virus himself. As Alex turned his head up high, chin raised, eyes closed, he pondered on the though of himself; of how he could have been different, of how he could've saved Dana; his beloved sister. When she was pronounced dead, by Ragland himself, it didn't make him go into the death inducing rage he always felt, but one of remorse and pain. The pain of losing his only family.

Alex stood on top of a building. The news of his sister hit him harder than he thought possible; it had only been known that the infamous Blacklight Virus had no feelings, just the need to hunger and destroy. But he guess he was wrong. The hooded man then clenched his fists, feeling his veins pop from his skin due to the pressure he fitted inside of it. Just the feeling, the thought of Dana had made him into a man, an animal, a virus think of nothing. Just what was he supposed to do now? He had always been fighting for her, he just never told anyone about it. When Alex first met his sister seven weeks ago, it felt as if the empty void carried one last hope for himself. She was the key to his findings about his past, his life, his studies.

The figure looked down, opening his eyes and drifting his eyes to nowhere, just uninterested at what was going on. He could even hear people screaming, yelling, gunfire, bombs exploding, tank shells rolling, roars of the hunters, the sickening split of one's muscles and meat. But nothing moved him. He felt dead.

Bending his legs, he hung over the edge of the twenty story building, dangling one leg off and one that rested his arms on. Alex's favorite thinking pose.

It had only been weeks since the virus started. He felt he had accomplished so much, so much, and it only faded away with her death. Time flew by when he thought of her. He even considered just letting Blackwatch cut him open and let them take him down. He just wanted to make those memories he had with her stop. If Alex could've cried, he would've, but the virus side of him urged him to not to.

The monster of Manhattan never thought that he could feel this way in the first place, he never thought that a single death would defy his beliefs into a pulp of guilt and trial. He'd kill millions already, why did one single death, her death, change all that?

Swaying his head to the side, he sighed, closing his eyes once more and thinking.

It could have been so easy to die right now, that's what he thought, but the virus, he, was to much of a bitch, to stubborn to die. He had already jumped into water knowing that a normal virus would try to resist but fail, but Blacklight didn't get affected by it. It just hated water for some unknown reason. He had already tried to take showers, they proved that when in water to much, his limbs would try to move on its own. Oh how the virus hated water.

Another experiment he tried was trying to bring back someone from the dead with his virus. At first, the dog he tried it on, did come back, but it deformed and attacked him. He only did this to try and bring back Dana, but that proved that if she was to be revived, she would change and attack him, if she came back.

Alex had all the time in the world, he could even make the world give him time.

One thought came into his head the instant he thought of the world; if he wanted to, he could end all life the world in only a matter of days. The virus had already almost destroy the city, but that was just Mother, not Alex himself. She was the weaker being, as it seemed. What if the virus himself tried it? He could spread it just by spitting on someone's face, that he knew.

Wondering about this made him think less of Dana, but it didn't stop it altogether. He still was completely depressed about the whole thing. Ragland did recommend he to take up a hobby. At first, he did, but he later realized paint-balling with infected civilians only made them pissed off as little balls came flying and hitting them in the face.

Alex thought about making a joke about what he thought, but the virus again urged him to feel cold.

Soon after he stood up, he walked alongside the edge of the building, making onlookers see a man on top of a building thinking he was a suicidal maniac. Hell, they thought it was a good idea than being clobbered by the infection.

As he walked, hands in his jacket's pockets, he stepped off the building, free falling without even flinching. This was once his favorite thing to do. Fall from the sky and deliver a blow to enemies he hated. At this instance, he just kept himself composed and looked forward, not down.

With a crack, the sidewalk shattered and he walked off. This didn't go unnoticed by two soldiers.

"Freeze!" One the armed man yelled.

The other one followed his steps and aimed at Alex.

Alex looked at them, looking more bored than he would usually look with his cold demeanor and all, but he was to depressed to do anything. He even didn't feed on anything in a while. The virus seemed more than happy to let him do what he wanted as long as it didn't make him think of her. He guessed the virus had a heart, only for Alex.

The soldiers stuttered of movement, seeming as if they were scared to death with his sudden turn of head. They held up there rifles and took aim. One of the two just looked at his rifle and Alex at least four times before lowering it.

"I-I-I don't wanna die!" He dropped it and ran off, dodging the infection and Alex's gaze altogether.

The last one just chocked on his own spit and watched his pansy of a teammate leave him and ZEUS together, alone.

He looked back at Alex.

Alex looked at him.

He looked back at Alex.

Alex looked at him.

Stalemate...

"...Fuuuuuuuuuuuu-" He dropped his weapon and ran after his friend.

Alex looked at the dropped rifles, he turned his head to the running soldiers, then picked up the two rifles. He chosen to carry the M16 and take out the other clip from the other rifle. Good thing he had at least 700 more spare clips in his gut. the virus had a dandy way of eating bullets and storing them in his body. He had enough rounds to at least last him a good few months, even years.

He wondered how the virus in him even was able to store all those 700 clips in his body. He just shook his head and strapped his rifle to his back and walked off before tripping one infected civilian to the ground, hitting its face to the pavement before getting up and looking around. The infected looked but saw no one, it just turned around and chased after a crow it saw. .

* * *

><p>The monster of Manhattan walked to his house, or, Dana's house, and opened the door. He walked up the stairs and went into her room, sat down on the couch, turned on the television and adjusted the rifle to a comfortable position whilst on his body.<p>

Nothing good came on, he just watched the news and some shows about teens and drugs and what not. He remembered when Dana was a teen, so feisty and fiery.

She was only seventeen while he was the older being. She had just dumped her boyfriend because he wanted to get her and him to 'experiment' in his room.

After she pummeled a fist into her ex's gut, she left and told Alex what had happened.

It was did delight him that she was so self-conscience on sex. She had wanted to stay a virgin until she met the right guy, at the right age. That was the only good thing she thought about when they were young. Alex was the one to tell her about not doing drugs, not smoking, not drinking; well, not drinking so much, and not hanging around the wrong people. She did always do good with what he told her, but Alex knew she did if for herself as well.

Dana loved Alex enough to believe him.

To Alex, that was enough to make the virus believe in her as well. He sighed and switched off the television and walked to her bed, slumping down and closing his eyes.

He didn't have to sleep, it was a luxury thing to do for him. It was nice to do it, but unnecessary. As he closed his eyes, he could feel himself, his body, relaxing and eventual going stiff. He was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>It didn't take much to wake him up. A single gust woke him up from his pleasant dreams. He jerked up his body and head, looking around with one eye twitching while the other shot open. After a few seconds of thinking, he finally concluded he slept and just woke up at Dana's place.<p>

_Crap._

He looked like hell. Good thing the virus was able to change that in only a few seconds.

After a while, he was looking as he did yesterday, and the day before, and before, and before...

Checking the clip in the rifle, Alex started to tinker with it on Dana's desk, pulling and taking apart his rifle.

At first, he just tweaked it, but later he thought of it to be to inferior to his taste. Pulling spare parts from his gut, he was able to construct some new ideas and eventually started to modify his gun. Instead of looking like it should, it had a longer barrel that held out like a sniper would. It was just smaller. The nuzzle also made it look cooler, but it was just for show. He then changed the casing, making it look to his special requirements. It looked more sleek and round, like it did in sci-fi movies. He always was a fan of Star-Trek, even after he was infected. But nonetheless, it still looked modern like if it was a prototype of a new military weapon. He guessed it was because he had ate plenty of gun-nuts and weapon smiths to create a new and altogether cool looking gun. Alex also put in a stock, the butt of his new toy. It was just something that he kept from the original design, he didn't want to change that part. Among other things, the firing seed also changed, now going shooting two-hundred rounds per minute. He thought it as something of a small change, but still pretty cool how he can even make, or create changes all the while.

As for the damage, it was something he had a hard time with. Instead of making the rifle shoot the original FMJ 5.56x45mm cartridges, he created the chamber to hold actual rifle bullets. He was pretty much delighted with excitement as he knew that he just created a fully automatic rifle. But to bad it can only carry 10 bullets a clip.

Fishing out the sniper bullets he had, he counted only three thousand, seven hundred and forty-seven bullets. Tsk, he thought he had more than that. Oh well. It was still a lot nonetheless.

_Great._

He just created an automatic sniper rifle that can shoot at 200 rounds per minute that shot bullets and can decimate a tank with only three shots. An anti-material weapon with the Halo-esque look too. He loved Halo. Oh how he loved it. And Star-Trek.

Alex made his way to the door, going up the stairs and headed to the roof. He wanted to test it out for himself.

* * *

><p>Aiming down at an infected, the iron sights of the weapon was trained on to it's tiny head.<p>

Alex fingered the trigger, getting ready to unleash hell on the poor son of a bitch.

With a singer finger, he fully fired on to it.

The only thing he saw was the splitting brain matter and blood that flew into the air. It was magnificent.

But there was one small tiny problem. The recoil.

It was so damn hard, it slammed into his face, making him scatter backwards while holding his nose and cursing to himself. Crap, that hurted like hell.

Rubbing his new bruise, he fished of a band-aid from the coat and placed the small white strap to the bridge of the nose. Alex thought pain as something his natural body should heal itself, not the virus. Besides, it made him feel more human.

As he went back to his post, he positioned himself again, this time taking aim at a tree. Now tightening the muscles in his arms, fingers pressed onto the rifle, he shot a singer round. It went to the tree and exploded. Good. He shot again, this time in a burst. It fell to the floor. Okay, good. The recoil wasn't so bad now that he new it was coming. This time, he fired the whole entire clip that he newly placed into it. It didn't point up. His superb strength held it in place.

_That. Was. freaking. Awesome._

The barrel smoked. Alex smiled. He created a new friend. _Hello, Prototype._

* * *

><p>Dana was on his mind, but it became a less than common occurrence now.<p>

As much as Alex missed her, he still had time to kill until the extinction of mankind or the invasion of green men. So, to pass that time, he trained with his rifle from hours to no end. It was nice to be able to relax when he heard his rifle shoot. As loud as it was, it was sure as hell fast, deadly, and accurate. Hell, he even got as good as being able to shoot it from three miles away with NO SCOPES to help him. His eyes did all the tricks for him. Hell, he loved his virus for the super big advantages it gave him.

Alex also learned how to reload his weapon without having to fish out bullets from his gut. He would just place the clip into his pocket and let the virus do the work being the leather. He then places it into the rifle and bam! He now could reload without having to look awkward.

As he did this, he thought about how he looked. Given, it did stand out that he looked so different with the clothes he was wearing. No one now-a-days really did wear so much clothing as he did, and to top it all off, wear dark, and gritty clothes. So when he strapped his forty pound baby to his back, he set off to the nearest clothing store.

Firstly, he didn't like the first twenty stores he visited. It was either over run by the virus, or it had stuff he didn't like. American Discovery didn't help either since it was an all girl clothing line store.

That's when it hit him, he could make his own. Wow. He felt stupid for not thinking of that before. What a dumbass. Oh well.

Setting off to the nearest hardware store, he entered a place that was pretty safe and quiet. Just deduce the fact that the place was empty of no souls. Looking over the counter, he saw a woman.

She was slim, small, and cute. the blond hair that dangled from her head and met her face made it all more cute. She looked as if she just came out of a b-rated horror film that only casted of girls. Of course, she wasn't so...grown as they were. It all seemed like she was an innocent cute, blond woman.

Walking over to her, he knelt down and saw she was shaking, he could even see the fear in her eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" She answered by nodding hesitantly. "Great. Look, you should either run or stick with me till you can get out of here. As far as I know, they can be in here as well. Deal?" She nodded again. Alex remembered that he hadn't said a word ever since Dana died. But that didn't matter. His voice still held that cold tone to it it always had. The blond woman did notice it to as well. She first flinched and sunk her head into her shoulder when he first spoke out. But she later composed and looked up at him. She also noticed the shiny, gritty weapon on his back.

_He has to be safe. I know it. He has a gun._

"You have a name?" He spoke out to her, whispering. She nodded again.

"Chealsea..." She sounded hoarse, as it she was completely tired. It also was noticed by Alex that she even looked frail.

"You've been in here long? You seem kinda out of it." He placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched, but hid her fear.

"Three weeks...I've hadn't eaten in three weeks. And I've been hiding in here for two." The dark spots under her eyes also made Alex feel sorry for her.

Good thing he carried a huge sub in his jacket. He always did think that being prepared would be good. He was actually getting his hunger back ever since his toy was built.

Turning around and taking out the sub, Chealsea tried to look over his shoulders. It proved futile since he was obviously bigger than her. She also had a good look at his weapon.

_Holy..._

As Alex ripped half of his sandwich, he turned around and placed it in her face. At first she looked at it and than to him, than back at the ration, than back to him.

Alex could see she was hesitant. He took her hand and placed it on her frail, small hands. Alex could already see her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Happy, hopeful tears.

He turned around while she ate peacefully, little by little. She didn't want to spoil her first meal in three weeks, so she ate it at her own pace.

While walking around, Alex managed to pick up a few things. First, it was a few tools. Screw drivers, power tools, anything that would aid him. Then he went to go grab some hard materials. It wasn't as strong as steal or metal, but hell, it was very durable and also easy to use. He picked up at least twenty pounds worth of things. At the end, he went to a room located at the far side of the store. Going in, he beckoned Chealsea to come in and rest. He told her to use the bathroom on the other side of the room, in another room, if she needed to. He also was able to find some soft sheets of wool and cotton. Making a make-shift bed, he carried the tired, sleeping form of Chealsea to the bed and placed her snuggly onto it. She had fallen asleep when she rested her head on a desk, sitting on the wooden chair.

Now, it was time for him to work what he wanted to work on. His new appearance.

* * *

><p>Time had passed, and Chealsea stirred. She tossed and turned, hearing the loud rumbles of tools and hammers banging. She couldn't help but feel that her savior was doing something that she should look at, to her curiosity. When she peeked an eye, Chealsea could only see the backside of the hooded figure working furiously on some kind of project. On closer inspection, she could see paint cans, spray cans, nails, screws, tools, brushes, wood, some kind of plastic sheet, and other things around him. Alex took notice of her, but felt that he should remain oblivious. It would make her feel more comfortable if she knew that he wasn't watched.<p>

Chealsea than went back to her nap, not wanting to bother the hooded man. She thought she would be a hindrance to whatever he was doing, after all, he could have been long gone before and chose to leave her alone to die.

Closing her eyelids, she drifted off to sleep. _Perfect._

Alex had already made the arm pieces to his new armor project he dubbed, "Axe Hail."

AH's get up consisted of an almost full body armor, only made of flexible materials that could be durable, and repairable at any given time. The gloves were leather, fingerless, and black. He thought it was a perfect fit himself. It looked cool, and he felt like some sort of ninja or some kind of space marine when wearing it. On the top of the glove was a plastic plate that was black also, but it was connected to the gauntlet, which was actually acting like a flap. It reminded him of the tire flaps that were used on some cars, trucks, and vans. It didn't block the circulation, so that was good. The back hand plate was just a nicely cut rectangle that had no sharp edges, it was sanded down to a sleek design, and had more geometry on top, making it look like his favorite Space Marine's glove.

"M.C would be proud." He whispered to himself.

The gauntlet reached to the glove to his elbows. Instead of making bulky like the soldiers did back outside, Alex took the design from the Blackwatch's grunt soldiers. Slim, black, hard, and very, very cool looking. Again, Alex just couldn't suppress his squeal. He just made his costume cool looking. He also added in a data pad he ripped from one of the Spec. Ops. soldiers. They had it everywhere they go, so he thought he'd hardwired it into the gauntlet. Now he had a tech pad. The PDA would suffice if he ever needed to read up on things, even thought he would already know it in his head. Reading kept his mind off of things. He copied these to the other arm, just without the tech pad.

After his arms were done, he set them aside and started to work on his under suit. He knew that his clothes did somewhat hinder his movements, so he just built up his biomass and started to degrade his clothing into his skin and covered the skin with a black-tight skin suit. If he would guess it, it was something you'd see when future space pilots would wear. Now that he was done with that, the fully black suited man started to work on his new hood. It was black and red, multi-colored to show the virus' colors as well. They needed some kind of show too. Thinking about it, he took the gauntlet with the tech pad and changed the color schemes to read to compensate the lack of red on it. The hood was something tighter than the other one was, but it was a nice fit. It now fitted around his head, making his face more hard to look upon. It was like how he wanted, two red small strips going down the hood, and the rest was black.

It had already been three hours, he needed to leave soon. So he just let his biomass do the full suit now.

The skin on him started to mush-mash and somewhat form a form of some kind of armor. It was small, just fitting only around his chest and legs. It was black and red, the chest was only showing the muscles he had, but it wasn't overly detailed with it. It was a nice fit. It even had a small emblem on his left chests side that showed a undetailed single-colored hood and a head hidden underneath it. It was the call-sign that Blackwatch was more than happy to give him. It was red, so it showed off on all the black. It also had a single big stripe going down on the sides of his ribs and chest.

The shoulders than got bigger, now round and like a sphere. Both had stripes and the left one had the ZEUS insignia on it.

The legs were the same as the arms and hand, nothing much of a difference except that it fitted around his legs and feet.

At the end of it all, there stood an armored figure with a hood, all black and red. The design was sleek, yet dark and gritty. It fitted more into what Blackwatch would actually create, if they created it. Alex had enough time to look at this handy work. He could already feel the virus getting used to armor and had already hardened the suit to steel. He could already feel the veins of power connecting to the gauntlets, making the material to fuse with him. It was good. The suit was now one with him. Alex grinned an evil grin.

_Blackwatch, here I come._

* * *

><p>Waking up Chealsea, Alex had told her to get ready. They would be heading to the nearest base to drop her off. Chealsea was first confused who had awoken her, but saw it was the hooded man from before. Alex stood there, dark and handsome. She dumbly nodded and followed him to the exit doors at the back.<p>

With his gun in hand, he spoke.

"Listen, you may want to cover your ears. And also, there may be more of those bastards out there. Just follow me, and I'll get you to safety." He kicked the multi doors down, firing at the first infected he saw. First, it had to be the closest one to them, he shot it in the chest, gunning it down as there was a fist-sized hole in it. Chealsea had yelped, but Alex knew better to make her get composed."Run!" He ran into the crowd of them, shooting right and left. Loud bangs of his gun traveled down the streets. It also didn't help that it was night time. It would mean Chealsea would have a hard time seeing where she was going.

Alex cursed to himself. He grabbed Chealsea's shoulders and put her on his back. She hugged him tightly as she can, trying to choke Alex to death.

"I'm going to sprint! Hang on!" His cold voice rang out to her. He could feel the blond nod. With that, he fled into a full sprint only he can go.

He didn't go as fast as he could, she was on on and she would fall. Another reason why is because she didn't know he was ZEUS, so he might as well stay anonymous for the time being.

Shouldering his rifle, Alex kicked the infected that tried to nom on his face with its dislodged and altogether scary teeth in the face. The taste of its own medicine.

Looking at his PDA, he found the nearest base and ran down the streets to it. It wasn't long he heard a roar only he could notice. _Crap..._

_Hunters._

He shot into a faster sprint, jumping cars and climbing up trucks to get passed them. Chealsea still hung hard, but he screaming deafened Alex to no end. At least she was alive and well.

Jumping over another car and kicking another infected in the teeth, the first hunter jumped out at Alex, making the hooded man dodge it by mere seconds. It was close, Chealsea still screamed in his ear.

"What the hell are those?" The blond yelled. Alex ignored her and grabbed onto her legs, making it more easier for him to run. Chealsea secretly blushed as her savior ran fingers near her butt.

Two more hunters were in hot pursuit of him. Alex yelled a mean curse to them, running as fast as he know he can without tipping off Chealsea.

One hunter had the drop on Alex, jumping from a rooftop and landed near him. He stumbled, dropping Chealsea, who fell on her bum. She started to tear up seeing a hunter up close and personal. it showed its teeth to her, growling and roaring. What came next was Alex's fist to its jaw.

The hunter stumbled, than noticed it was the virus container. It roared an inhuman roar. Alex cam again with a kick, only to find the hunter had swiped first. Chealsea held her eyes in her hands. She head a sickening tear of meat.

_Nothing._

She opened a palm, looking through her fingers to find Alex and the hunter standing very, very close to each other. One of the claws was jabbed inside of Alex. he struggled not to let the claw any further in him. Pulling it back, he screamed as he swung the arms of the hunter into a building, with the hunter with it.

_She saw me..._

Alex and Chealsea had a stare down. Alex new better to heal in front of her, so the best thing he could do was fake it.

"C-Chealsea. Let's hurry..." He played out the words as if he was dying. Chealsea watched in horror was Alex bled. He had enough and dragged her onto his back and ran to a sprint for the base.

Panting, Alex held one hand to his wound. He could already feel the urge of the virus trying to heal it. He held that urge back, making it much harder not to drop to the floor. Chealsea, eye wide, kept quiet of the whole ordeal. It was to much for her. She had witnessed a hunter up close, it stabbing Alex in the chest, and Alex trying his best not to bleed out.

He came to a halt, the base was right in front of him. A soldier on duty took notice to see a hooded armored suited being walk to the gates. Holding up his own inferior rifle, he shouted to Alex, getting the attention of all of the other soldiers.

"Halt! Reveal yourselves!" Alex stopped, holding Chealsea just barely in his arms. He had carried her bridal style once the hunters stopped giving chase.

Chealsea was put down, but had the blood of Alex on her hands. She could see the red oozing from her hands and watched is drip to the floor.

"Nathan Skrylex. Blackwatch hierarch commander." Alex had learned that there was, in fact, someone higher in the system than the usual black and white commanders.

"Show identity or anything of proof" The soldier retorted back.

Before Alex could lie any further, he spotted the base' commander. The GI look to himself made it all to easy to spot. He shouted to him, gaining the sarge's look.

"Jefferson!" Alex shouted, the said man turned heels and walked over. His face was one of rage and curiosity. It was also good that Alex had consumed someone who knew this man. The lying part should be easy here.

"Yes? May I help you?" He eyed Alex from foot to head. The suit certainly was flashy, even the insignia mad his brow raise.

"It's me, Skrylex. You know, from the pub? We exchanged news back when..." Alex put on his game face. "You don't remember huh?"

Jefferson shook his head. Turning to Chealsea, than to Alex, he replied. "No, I believe I don't. And how would you know that I went to a pub?"

"Sir, we talked about our advantages of our favorite germ, Alex mercer. For all we know, he's just that insect that you say he is." Alex smiled, seeing Jefferson think over on what he said. "And the private spilled that beer all over you. I've never seen you so pissed off in my life. You made him do two hundred pushups in the pub and let everyone, including civilians, watch. He never finished." The sarge nodded and smirked.

"The little bastard ruined my favorite shirt. Very well, what is it that you need, Skrylex?" Jefferson straightened out and saluted Alex, who in turn returned the gesture.

"Civilian, a victim of the attack. I know that all civilians are to be shot on sight if they enter or leave a red zone," Chealsea shrunk back into her shoulders. "but this one is a special case. I have scanned her myself, and nothing is wrong with her. She is a little bloody, but that is not her's." He finished off.

The commanding officer looked over at Alex and nodded. "Very well. We will transfer her to the medical wing and look over her. As for you, I would like to ask you a question." He gestured Chealsea to him, which hesitated before entering the gate. "What kind of armor is that?"

Alex smirked. "This, gentlemen," waving over to everyone in the court, "is a prototype suit created by Blackwatch. The tech team personally only created one. I am the tester." Alex put his hands behind his back and raised his chin. "Nathan Skrylex, Call-sign Foxhound Number Zero-Seven-Four-Twenty-One." He saluted with a strong voice. Alex could've sworn he heard a few soldiers whistle at him.

"At ease, Skrylex." Alex did. "You seem to be hurt. Would you like to be checked up?" Alex shook his head.

"It is alright. This suit will dispense the correct medication and stimulants for me to carry on."

"It has everything, doesn't it? A super suit." Jefferson nodded in approval. "Perhaps you'd let me take a test run?" He joked, which was responded with a chuckle from Alex.

"Sorry sir, for this is a one mat suit, and the suit itself is integrated into my skin, I can't allow you to. Even if I wanted to." Alex relaxed himself a bit, going into a casual stance.

"Alright, but I still think that the whole suit thing is crazy. I mean, drilling metal into your skin is somewhat dangerous." Alex nodded. "At least let us let you restock and/or rest here. No worries, the alarms has already targeted you as a friendly and no infection can run into our stronghold. We are the military, Mr. Skrylex."

Alex approved, nodding once more. "Alright. I will leave in a seven oh-hundred hours." The sarge grinned as to show approval.

* * *

><p>When Chealsea was taken, she was sure to thank Alex with a blushing face. She hugged him, gaining some whistles from the playful soldiers around. She went off with one of the soldiers and waved goodbye, smiling. Alex also sent his goodbyes to her, parting ways and following Jefferson to his quarters.<p>

Jefferson was a good man. He had a lot of respect from many of the individuals and was constantly greeted with nods and shouts. He would also wave back, or beckon in a gesture to show he had returned it. It was nice seeing a gun-nut being so laid back in the comfort of his fortress.

Opening his doors to a large room, Jefferson went around his desk that was filled with papers and sat down. He pointed to the chair and offered Alex to sit, who did so.

"So Skrylex. As how did a man of yourself become the tester of such a thing? And it also almost looks spaced age as well." Jefferson started out.

"Well sir, I was first a Spec. Ops. soldier working in a team of four. We came from a mission and was immediately picked. One of us were to test the suit out. This suit was named Axe Hail, and the wearer would be given strength that even surpasses those of normal human beings. No augmentations were given, and no medications. It is purely on the wearer itself."

"Ah, so basically, you are a one man team." Alex nodded. "Seems legitimately wasteful, seeming how this thing would cost so much. Even that weapon of yours looks pretty potent."

"Oh this?" Alex unshouldered and unstrapped the rifle. "This wasn't made by the tech team, sir. I created it." Now this made Jefferson cringe.

"Really now? That thing looks like it costs plenty of money." Grinning, he sat up, obviously interested in the weapon at hand.

"Yes sir. You see, this is an automatic sniper rifle that can shoot two hundred rounds per minute. It can also shoot fifty cal-"

"Holy crap! fifty caliber rifle bullets? Am I hearing this right?" Alex laughed a halfheartedly one.

"Yes sir. But the downside is that the clip can only carry ten bullets per magazine." Alex gestured his thumb to the clips connected to his waist and his back. They were in a row, coming down from the left to his right and down to the waist.

"That's very. very impressive. Anything wrong with it that may hinder you?"

"Like I said, only ten. But another thing is the force it can have. When I first shot it in a small burst, it smacked my head and gave me a cut." Jefferson chuckled.

"Would it break bones for normal foot soldiers?" He asked.

"Yes sir. I wouldn't be able to fire it without the suit itself." Alex rubbed his hands on the rifle's case.

"That suit combined with the weapon makes you a force to be reckoned with, Mr. Skrylex."

"Indeed, I truly have the firepower of a fire team, or even a tank, and armor as steel on my back."

Both men exchanged looks, both laughing some more. They stood up and Jefferson lead Alex to the tech wing.

"Perhaps you can show my scientists how to make weapons, Skrylex." Alex noticed he dropped the formal 'Mr' and went with the fake name.

Alex had first handedly had a meaningful conversation with the enemy. He felt as if a sudden weight was off his chest. It felt nice to talk to someone about things that were of a subject he liked, even if it was Jefferson. Alex also contemplated that maybe Jefferson and his team of greenhorn and special soldiers were just as human and monstrous as he was. Or the fact that maybe Alex was more human than he thought he was. It created a new small hope to look forward to ever since Dana died. Not once in his weeks of being infected has he had felt alive again.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Jefferson sir, I see that you have brought a friend over, and I see a well suited armored friend as it is." One of the scientists greeted the sarge.<p>

"Mr. Monroe, good to see that you are working as hard as ever." He nodded and looked over at Alex. "Skrylex, Monroe. Monroe, Skrylex." Jefferson exchanged looks with Monroe and Alex.

"Pleasure, Professor Monroe." Alex gestured a welcoming smile to Monroe.

"No no, pleasure's mine, I guarantee you." Alex shook his hand and took a good look at him

He was short. Extremely short. He also had a balding to his head, and wear round, huge glasses. It was the stereotypical look of an aging professor. He couldn't argue much on that point. Alex just followed Jefferson and Monroe.

The lab room was huge, maybe big enough to hold about forty people in a row, shoulder to shoulder. That was both wide and long in length. Alex looked around to see certain people working on their own respected posts, tinkering or working on something. What really caught his eyes were a Star-Trek portal looking device. Alex giggled in his head seeing one of his favorite show's portal was standing right next to him.

Monroe noticed this and smiled

Walking over with Jefferson to the portal device, Alex and Jefferson eyed the rounded thing. Monroe began to speak.

"This, Skrylex, is The Matriarch Matrix. It is used to teleport, even send things into another space or time." Monroe seemed to laugh at that last part. "But of course, it is just theories and other things that may not happen. I, and a special team, have been working on this for the last three years. As far as you can see, it is only in the beta stages. We haven't even test fired it." As Monroe said that, Alex had a grin stretched over his face.

_That. Is. Freaking. Awesome._

When they all awed at Alex's face(Monroe and Jefferson), another person called out to Monroe.

"Monroe! Our report and specs are done. We can test the portal at any time you'd like." It was a woman's voice, but Alex didn't care.

"Ah, grand timing. Let us begin right away." With that, Monroe turned with her and started to set up. Alex snapped out of his stupor and looked over at the Sarge.

"Fan of Star-Trek?" Jefferson whispered, "Me too." This caused Alex to snicker at him.

Already, three hours had passed. Alex and Jefferson was sharing stories with each other and how they were in the war against the infection. Monroe had finished up and called out to the both of them. They turned heels and walked over, taking first rows of the crowd and looked at the portal glow a blueish color. Alex beamed with delight.

"There," Monroe pointed to another one of the portal that was also glowing, "is the exit. I will throw this pencil into it" showing the pencil in hand, "and it will travel back here." he pointed to his feet that were next to the other portal.

As they watched, Monroe threw the pencil. The watched it fly and hit the portal.

It was gone.

What everyone turned to was the noise of the pencil hitting the floor next to Monroe. He smiled and picked it up.

"Success." Everyone appaluded. Some 'ohs' and 'oos' and 'awes' were heard.

Alex, once again, couldn't control his fangasm.

_That. Was. Freaking. Awesome.  
><em>

Monroe Placed the pencil into his pocket and spoke. "Would anyone like to test this out?" Alex was the first to fire up his hands. He was practically like a schoolgirl cheering or screaming to touch her favorite rockstar. "Ah, Skrylex." All eyes on Alex now. "You may come up." An with that, he walked up the platform and stood next to Monroe. "Whenever you are ready, enter the portal. See you on the other side.

"See ya guys." Alex said. He walked in front of the portal and looked at the fiery blue light emit from it. Stepping in, he fell into a black room.

When he looked, he stumbled and tripped inside.

He wasn't in the lab anymore. He was in a dark place. He later realized that the blackness was now making him levitate. Panicking, he swung his arms and legs, dangling in the darkness that engulfed him. Alex soon saw stars. But that was it.

He couldn't breath. His skin felt cold, and he could see nothing now.

_Crap..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers. I'm announcing something very important right now...**

**I'm here to give a suggestion; I was thinking, maybe it was time to highlight the good parts of this one chapter story that has been forgotten by me. Maybe, I should do something different. So I ask you all -**

**Would you Readers loved it if I were to rewrite the story?  
><strong>

**I want to create Alex as he is in the original, but with more spunk and more menacing. There wasn't a lot of detail to go on and it was choppy if not proof'd well enough (I've got no Beta Readers nor do I feel like proof'ing it.)**

**I also want to add in our favorite sister, Dana.**

**I was thinking, if I were to make her alive and with Alex in the Mass Effect universe, that would give some great twists and humorous turns for the Monster of Manhattan. So, to sum it up, shall I rewrite _The Prototyped Spectre_ with more details, more 'oomf' to the plot, more brotherly-sisterly love of Alex and Dana?**

**If you've seen my other new story, _The Second Cold War,_ you'd know that I have indeed branched out and learned new ways to write. More details or not, it's better than this one; at least, by skills in writing.**

**I'd appreciate it if you'd all respond to me with reviews and/or private messages.**

**By the way, I am not dead. I did not leave the story. I was merely to busy playing PROTOTYPE 2, Mass Effect 3 and...Vindictus. (I've learned of new details to add in for Mercer and Shepard.)**

**As always, Kecharitomene, Readers.**

**-January 'Aeinosenn' Hatou C.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Readers. I'm announcing something very important right now...**

**I'm here to give a suggestion; I was thinking, maybe it was time to highlight the good parts of this one chapter story that has been forgotten by me. Maybe, I should do something different. So I ask you all -**

**Would you Readers loved it if I were to rewrite the story?  
><strong>

**I want to create Alex as he is in the original, but with more spunk and more menacing. There wasn't a lot of detail to go on and it was choppy if not proof'd well enough (I've got no Beta Readers nor do I feel like proof'ing it.)**

**I also want to add in our favorite sister, Dana.**

**I was thinking, if I were to make her alive and with Alex in the Mass Effect universe, that would give some great twists and humorous turns for the Monster of Manhattan. So, to sum it up, shall I rewrite _The Prototyped Spectre_ with more details, more 'oomf' to the plot, more brotherly-sisterly love of Alex and Dana?**

**If you've seen my other new story, _The Second Cold War,_ you'd know that I have indeed branched out and learned new ways to write. More details or not, it's better than this one; at least, by skills in writing.**

**I'd appreciate it if you'd all respond to me with reviews and/or private messages.**

**By the way, I am not dead. I did not leave the story. I was merely to busy playing PROTOTYPE 2, Mass Effect 3 and...Vindictus. (I've learned of new details to add in for Mercer and Shepard.)**

**As always, Kecharitomene, Readers.**

**-January 'Aeinosenn' Hatou C.**


End file.
